1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fingering Information analyzer for automatically analyzing tone pitch information indicative of each tone pitch of a series of musical notes and for producing fingering information representing a performance finger for each of musical notes. The present invention is also concerned with an electronic musical instrument provided with the fingering information analyzer in which the fingering information is adapted to indicate a performance finger for performing each of the musical notes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication 60-46432 and Utility Model Publication 63-36346, a conventional apparatus of this kind is designed to preliminarily memorize fingering information indicative of a performance finger for each musical note mixed with musical note information indicative of each tone pitch and length of a series of musical notes and to read out the memorized tone pitch and fingering information in accordance with progression of a musical tune for designating a key to be depressed and a finger for depression of the key on a basis of the read out tone pitch and fingering information.
In the conventional apparatus described above, it is, however, required to preliminarily memorize the fingering information mixed with the musical note information. For this reason, usual automatic performance information composed of the musical note information may not be utilized for fingering practice of an electronic musical instrument.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a fingering information analyzer capable of utilizing the automatic performance information for fingering practice of an electronic musical instrument.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic musical instrument wherein the fingering information analyzer is adapted to make fingering practice of the musical instrument possible by supply of the automatic performance information from an external record memory such a flexible disc.
According to the present invention, the objects are accomplished by providing a fingering information analyzer wherein tone pitch information indicative of each tone pitch of a series of musical notes is automatically analyzed to produce finger information indicative of a performance finger for each of the musical notes. When the fingering information is reproduced, the performance finger for each of the musical tones is determined in accordance with a changing direction or variation width of the tone pitch information continual in time series. In addition, a changing condition of white and black keys on a keyboard is analyzed on a basis of the tone pitch information continual in time series to determine the performance finger for each of the musical tones, and the performance finger is visually indicated on a basis of the produced fingering information.
The fingering information analyzer is further characterized in that the tone pitch information is automatically analyzed to produce position information indicative of a position where a player""s hand is placed for performance of the musical notes and that the position where the player""s hand is placed is visually indicated. The fingering information analyzer can be adapted to an electronic musical instrument wherein the tone pitch information and fingering information are read out in accordance with progression of a musical tune to indicate a performance operation element to be operated by the player and a performance finger for operation of the operation element. In the electronic musical instrument, the reading of the tone pitch information and fingering information is stopped when the player does not operate the indicated performance operation element. In the electronic musical instrument, the tone pitch information is automatically analyzed to produce position information indicative of a position where the player""s hand is placed for performance of the musical tones, and the position where the player""s hand is placed is visually indicated.